1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a level meter circuit for displaying the level of an input signal by the use of a number of light emitting diodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Therefore there have been proposed various level meter circuits of the type displaying the input level through utilization of a large number of light emitting diodes. One of such conventional level meter circuits has a number of comparators respectively corresponding to the light emitting diodes and a number of reference signal sources respectively corresponding to the comparators. The light emitting diodes are each driven by one of the comparators corresponding thereto. The comparators each compare the output from one of the reference signal sources corresponding thereto and the input signal the level of which is to be displayed. The level of the input signal is displayed by lighting those of the light emitting diodes which correspond in number to the input signal level.
As noted above such a prior art level meter circuit calls for comparators and reference signal sources of the same number as the light emitting diodes used, and hence it has the defects of bulkiness, complexity and expensiveness.